paranormalinvestigationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jocasta Akeldama
Jocasta Akeldama Contractor (This Character Belongs to ~Angel Wings~) History I have always been alone, and I will always be alone. When I was young, my family was massacered by a Lycan, who was later revealed to be my uncle. For some reason, he spared my life. I was found and taken in by an elderly shaman. He passed some of his knowledge onto me, but died of a heart attack soon after. I was nine at that time. After his death, I roamed the country, seeking knowledge, and surviving by whatever means necessary. When I was twelve, I was cornered in an alley by a gang. In my desperation, I formed a contract with a Daemon. In return for powers of death, my lifespan was cut in half. I killed the gang which had cornered me, and continued on my way. When I was fifteen, I found myself in yet another life-threatening situation. While on my travels, I came across a vampire. To save my life, I formed a contract with a Deva. In exchange for some of its powers, it branded me with a clock-shaped tattoo on my waist. Whenever I use its power, the hour hand moves slightly. When the hour hand completes twelve full rotations, I'll die. I have killed many, and my hands are stained with blood. When I die, I will most certainly be dragged into the depths of hell. But for now, I will fight against the dark forces. I do not seek forgiveness, and I do not seek to be spared from my fate. My motives will remain secret....for now. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Jocasta is quick-witted and cunning, and can be sarcastic at times. Her primary interest is her self-preservation. She doesn't think much of loyalty, and values justice over mercy. Jocasta can be extremely cold at times. This is because she has shut her heart away in order to cope with the pain of her past. She thinks that showing emotion is a sign of weakness, and appears extremely tough on the outside. She's confident and self-assured, and has a hard time admitting that she's wrong. However, despite her tough exterior, Jocasta does occasionally feel remorse for what she's done. She's accepted the fact that she's going to die young, laughing in the face of death. When she first meets people she acts cold and distant, though she loosens up a bit when around those close to her. Appearance Appearance Jocasta has platinum blonde hair and forest green eyes. Her skin is rather pale, and she never gets tanned no matter how long she stays in the sun. She usually wears smoky eyeshadow. Her clothing style is a mix between punk and casual. Jocasta is tall and slender and is described to be rather pretty, though she doesn't really care about her appearance. Possessions Possessions *An amulet which is said to protect against the evil eye, a present from the Shaman who took me in *A bow and arrows Abilities Abilities *I can harness the energy of the dead to control shadows and darkness, though the more energy I use, the more taxing it is on my strength. This power is at its strongest when I am nearby death. *I can teleport. The longer the distance, the more energy it requires. *I can manipulate my dreams and the dreams of others. However, the longer I stay in someone else's dream, the more energy it requires. In exchange for this ability, I murdered the one I loved. Trivia Trivia *Her first name, Jocasta, means "shining moon." In Greek mythology, it was the name of a queen of Thebes who married her son. Her last name, Akeldama, means "field of blood. Relationships Relationships Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Contractor